Just Be MINE
by Ryuu Kenzo
Summary: Mikoto, preman kota yang disegani, mempunyai hubungan complicated dengan Munakata yang seorang staff pemerintahan bagian hankam. Mereka tidak pernah mengakui berpacaran namun mrk sadar bhw mrk—tak bisa jauh satu sama lainnya. Awas, YAOI 18 loh! Yg takut, gak usah baca. Ini hanya khusus utk yg pemberani. /uhukk!/ xD
1. MikoRei 1

**Saya cuman minjem character aja dari GoRA & ****Shingo Suzuki sbg kreator K Anime**

* * *

 **Pair : Mikoto Suoh x Munakata Reisi**

 **Genre : Yaoi , AU, Mature, Romance, 18+**

 **Warning : YAOI explisit, Lemon, not for kids, DLDR**

* * *

 **=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=**

 **JUST BE MINE**

 **ili**

 **ili**

 **ili**

 **Mikoto, preman kota yang disegani, mempunyai hubungan complicated dengan Munakata yang seorang staff pemerintahan bagian hankam. Mereka tidak pernah mengakui berpacaran namun mrk sadar bhw mrk—tak bisa jauh satu sama lainnya.**

 **ili**

 **ili**

 **ili**

* * *

 **#KLEKK!**

Terdengar suara pintu di buka.

"Munakata? Apa kau sudah pulang?" Mikoto yang berandalan dan doyannya nongkrong di bar Homra milik temannya, adalah sohib sedari kecil dari Munakata Reisi yang kini telah bekerja di pemerintahan.

Jam menunjuk di angka 8 malam. Tentu saja si biru telah pulang dari kantor, kan? Merah satu ini berjalan memasuki apartemen yang mereka tempati bersama.

Mengenai kenapa mereka berdua hidup bersama— itu susah dijelaskan lewat kata-kata.

"Apa tidak ada kata salam yang sopan darimu, Mikoto? " tanya Reisi yang tengah asik melihat berkas kerjanya sambil menikmati siaran berita di ruang tengah.

Ia sama sekali tak menoleh saat Suoh berdiri di sampingnya.

Mikoto tak menggubris ucapan si sohib dan malah cuek henyakkan pantat di samping Munakata.

"Aku lapar. Apa kau punya makanan, Muna-chan?" Santai, ia bersender di lengan Munakata.

"Apa kau tidak melihat aku sedang apa? " Reisi tak peduli akan tindakan si Suoh dan ia masih bersikap tenang walau ia sibuk juga sedikit terusik akan polah Mikoto.

"Jangan kejam padaku, Munakata. Lekas buatkan aku makan malam. Aku capek sekali." Mikoto malah naikkan kakinya ke atas meja , menindih berkas-berkas yang sedang dikerjakan Munakata, sambil menyamankan diri nyender di lengan si biru.

"Kau ini sungguh tidak tau situasi." ucap Reisi sambil beranjak dari sana dan ia tidak peduli jika Suoh jatuh saat dirinya bangkit berdiri, toh jatuhnya di sofa.

"Humph." dengus si merah ketika tubuhnya limbung mendadak.

"Aku ingin keluar, mencari hiburan. " ucap Munakata sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan ia tidak peduli dengan berkas-berkas yang masih berserakan di meja. "Makanlah yang ada di kulkas." ucapnya lagi sambil menggenggam handle pintu.

 **#TAPP!**

Mikoto tetiba sudah ada di belakang Munakata dan menggenggam tangan si biru seolah menahan biru untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Kenapa harus marah-marah, humm? Jangan seperti anak kecil." Mikoto malah putar tubuh Munakata sehingga terhempas di pintu lalu mengukungnya menggunakan dua lengannya.

"Apa-apaan sih, Mikoto?"

"Beri aku kesenangan malam ini, Rei—si." ucap si preman sembari bernada berat dan dalam sambil lekat tatap si biru.

"Ceh!" Reisi memalingkan wajahnya. Selalu saja Mikoto seenaknya bila bertindak. Namun sedetik berikutnya, Munakata menghadapkan wajahnya menatap Mikoto. "Justru kau yang seperti anak kecil, Suoh." si biru mati-matian melawan pandangan Mikoto yang seperti akan menelan dirinya bulat-bulat.

"Csk! Lupakan. Kau membosankan, Munakata." Mikoto malahan menurunkan tangannya, berikut juga pandangannya dan melangkah mundur dua jangkah, lalu balik badan serta meninggalkan Reishi yang bengong di pintu.

"Mghh.." tuan biru tak bisa memberikan komentarnya.

"Belikan aku makanan, bir dan rokok kalau kau pulang." Mikoto melambaikan tangan seolah berkata silahkan saja pergi. "Jangan lama-lama atau aku bakar semua kertas kerjamu." imbuhnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Munakata pun membuka pintu dan bergegas keluar sebelum mukanya memerah karena kesal. Selalu dan selalu saja Mikoto melakukan apapun sesukanya.

"Tak bisakah kau lebih manis sedikit padaku, Suoh?" tanya Munakata sendiri saat berjalan menuju sebuah minimarket 24jam di dekat hunian mereka.

Usai membeli yang ia butuhkan dan semua pesanan Mikoto, ia pun segera berjalan pulang karena kuatir Mikoto kelaparan. Ya, walau sesebal apapun ia pada si merah, ia tetap saja tak bisa mengabaikan preman satu itu.

* * *

 **=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=**

 **JUST BE MINE**

 **ili**

 **ili**

 **ili**

 **Pair : Mikoto Suoh x Munakata Reisi**

 **Genre : Yaoi , AU, Mature, Romance, 18+**

 **Warning : YAOI explisit, Lemon, not for kids, DLDR**

 **ili**

 **ili**

 **ili**

 **=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=**

* * *

 **#CEKLEK!**

 **#GREP!**

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka dan lalu ditutup seolah membahana di ruangan yang lumayan luas itu. Apartemen itu dibeli oleh Munakata dari hasil kerjanya dan Mikoto memberikan sedikit bantuan pada beberapa furnitur dan alat rumah tangga.

Yah, apalah yang bisa diharapkan dari penghasilan preman? Duh.

Memasuki ruang tengah, dilihatnya tv masih menyala namun si merah tak ada. Munakata meletakkan belanjaannya di meja depan tv dan melangkah masuk ke kamarnya.

Benar saja, Mikoto sudah ada di atas kasur—terlelap di tepiannya.

"Ceh!" Munakata mendecis. "Dasar sembrono. Bagaimana bila kau terjatuh nantinya?" ia membuka lemarinya dan menyimpan mantelnya kemudian mendekat ke kasur.

Dipandanginya sosok kepala merah yang sepertinya tengah asik menuju alam mimpi.

"Kenapa kau hanya terlihat manis saat tidur, Suoh?" lirihnya sambil merunduk ke arah Mikoto sambil mengamati lelaki jangkung itu. Tangan Reisi refleks terjulur menyentuh bibir Mikoto yang nampak kenyal halus meski agak menghitam karena kegemarannya merokok.

 **#TAPP!**

Munakata terkesiap sewaktu tangannya ditangkap tangan besar Mikoto dengan manik mereka saling bertemu.

"Mikoto! Kukira kau—"

"Kau mengira aku tidur kan?" si merah menarik tangan Reisi mengakibatkan lelaki kepala biru navy itu langsung terdorong ke depan dan berakhir di atas kasur dan si sohib lekas mengunci tubuh Reisi yang telentang dengan kedua lengannya.

"Errghh~ apa-apaan sih kau ini?" Munakata berusaha memberontak dari kungkungan tersebut, namun sepertinya kekuatan Mikoto lebih meluap dari kekuatannya.

"Aku hampir tertidur karena kau terlalu lama. Tapi kemudian aku menemukan bau tubuhmu di dekatku makanya aku langsung terjaga." nada berat sang merah menguarkan bau nikotin yang akrab di hidung Reisi.

"Kau pikir aku belum mandi? Dasar hewan, menggunakan penciuman untuk mendeteksi keberadaan orang."

"Apa menurutmu hidung tercipta bukan untuk bertugas mengendus dan mengenali bau kah? Humm?" Mikoto menggesekkan paha nya pada pangkal paha Reisi.

"Miko— errghh~"

"Kenapa Reisi?"

"Berhenti— hnnghh~"

"Kau yakin?"

Mikoto terus memberikan 'siksaan' erotis pada selangkangan patnernya diselingin erangan-erangan lirih Munakata.

"Cukup.. erghh.. Cukup Mikoto!" bentak Munakata tegas sambil mencengkeram bahu sohibnya.

* * *

 **=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=**

 **JUST BE MINE**

 **ili**

 **ili**

 **ili**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **ili**

 **ili**

 **ili**

 **=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=**

 **Yeah nyoba-nyoba humuin ini pair, biar ini fandom agak ramean dikit.**

 **Semoga ff nya bisa menghibur kalian semua,**

 **dan silahkan RnR atau tebar keripiknya,**

 **mo pedas atau gurih— boleh semua kok, toh auth udh sedia es teh di sini. :v**

 **Mo inbox ke authnya utk kenalan juga boleh #SLAP**

 **Oke , kalo gt sampe ketemu di chapter mendatang yak. See ya!**

 **=RYUU=**


	2. MikoRei 2

**Saya cuman minjem character aja dari GoRA & ****Shingo Suzuki sbg kreator K Anime**

 **Pair : Mikoto Suoh x Munakata Reisi**

 **Genre : Yaoi , AU, Mature, Romance, 18+**

 **Warning : YAOI explisit, Lemon, not for kids, DLDR**

 **=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=**

 **JUST BE MINE**

 **ili**

 **ili**

 **ili**

 **Mikoto, preman kota yang disegani, mempunyai hubungan complicated dengan Munakata yang seorang staff pemerintahan bagian hankam. Mereka tidak pernah mengakui berpacaran namun mrk sadar bhw mrk—tak bisa jauh satu sama lainnya.**

 **ili**

 **ili**

 **ili**

"Cukup? Kau yakin?" Mikoto terus bergerak mengakibatkan Munakata mengerang tertahan. "Hah! Jangan berlagak hipokrit di depanku, Reisi."

"Apa kau bilang?! Errnhh~ jangan~ hnnhh.. situ.." Munakata sudah akan memberikan omelan protesnya namun tangan si merah keburu menyelinap masuk ke dalam celananya dan rupanya ingin mengadakan penaklukan di situ.

"Di sini?" si preman merah malah kian agresif menggiatkan tangannya di pangkal paha Munakata dan meremas-remas sebuah bongkahan yang telah berubah keras berotot. "Dasar mesum, pfftt."

"Brengsek kau Mikoto—krrkkhh ~ haahh~ hentikan~" sang biru berusaha mengeluarkan tangan besar sohibnya dari dalam celana yang terasa makin sempit menyiksa.

"Aku memang orang brengsek. Bukankah kau sudah mengetahuinya dengan baik, Reisi?" nada berat Mikoto membelai sukma Munakata mengakibatkan precumnya meleleh keluar tanpa bisa ia cegah. "Kau basah, Reisi."

"Kussooo~" rutuk tuan biru.

"Lepas sendiri celanamu, Reisi."

"Brengsek! Aku tak sudi kau perintah!"

"Kau ingin aku merobeknya dengan pisau lipatku?"

"Krrhkk~"

Dan Reisi tak punya pilihan lain selain melepas celananya seperti permintaan—ralat—perintah Mikoto. Ia melakukannya sambil telentang.

"Haa~ cantik."

"Diam kau, brengsek!" ia menangkupkan tangannya menutupi batangnya yang sudah mengeras sempurna.

"Apa kau mengira dirimu ini gadis perawan? Fffthh!" Mikoto mendengus geli. Apalagi wajah merona Munakata terpapar jelas di depannya. "Jangan berlagak ini adalah sex pertamamu, Reisi."

"Jangan banyak bi—aarghh!" si biru belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena mendadak Mikoto membuka tangannya dan batang basah itu kini telah terkurung dalam mulut tuan merah.

"Ermmghh~ Hrrmmghh~" deram Mikoto saat mengulum batang tersebut.

"Haahh~ haagghh~ Miko—to~" Munakata susah menggerakkan tangannya yang telah ditahan oleh sang sohib. Maka ia hanya mampu membuka-tutup telapak tangannya saja ketika terjangan rasa nikmat menguasai seluruh sarafnya.

Setelah siksaan mulut dan lidah Mikoto memberikan penaklukan di batang musim semi Munakata selama 5 menit lebih, si biru pun menyerah dan melontarkan peluru cair hangatnya di mulut si merah.

 **GLEK!**

"Heheh~" Mikoto menelan semua cairan yang berhasil ia tampung di mulutnya. Ia tersenyum menang sementara Munakata terengah lunglai. Bahkan terlalu lunglai untuk menyadari kedua kakinya sudah diangkat tuan merah untuk segera—

 **THRUST!**

Bola mata Munakata mendadak melebar dengan pupil mengecil akibat masuknya kejantanan Mikoto ke lobang spesialnya. "ARRKKHH!" Munakata terpekik kaget.

"Orrhhhh~ sasugaa~" deram Mikoto tak mau kalah. Ia memberikan pandangan woles ke Munakata di bawahnya. Sungguh reaksi yang kontras. Pfftt!

"Ba-bajingan kau! Saaakiiiittt!"

"Hemm?"

"Setidaknya—berilah.. foreplay yang cukup di situ!" pandangan marah Munakata tak menggentarkan Mikoto.

"Ceh! Kau ini bawel. Kapan aku mau bersusah payah dengan foreplay, humm? Kalau aku ingin saat itu ya saat itu aku masukkan."

"Brengseekk~"

"Maa~ maa~ tak usah melotot begitu padaku, Reisi~ bukankah ini hal yang biasa bagimu?"

Munakata terdiam. Ini memang bukan hal baru untuknya. Mikoto memang terbiasa berlaku seenaknya atas tubuh Munakata—semenjak dahulu mereka SMU.

Mikoto telah berhasil 'menguasai' Munakata sejak tingkat 3 SMU menjelang ujian akhir. Dia bilang itu untuk menenangkan dirinya yang tegang akibat persiapan ujian.

Melegakan di Mikoto namun bencana di Munakata. Hampir saja ia gagal dalam ujian karena rasa stres akibat ulah sang sahabat. Mereka bersahabat sejak SMP. Dan usai upacara kelulusan SMU, Mikoto membisikkan kalimatnya ke Munakata, "Jangan pergi dari sisiku, Reisi. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Semenjak itu, Munakata tak sanggup lepas dari Mikoto. Entah dia yang terpaksa—atau itu memang sudah menjadi keputusannya. Dan itu – hingga hari ini.

"Reisi~ hei Reisi~" Mikoto menepuk pelan pipi si biru. Munakata segera tersadar dari lamunannya tentang masa lalu. "Berani-beraninya kau melamun saat melakukan sex denganku."

"Ahh! Bu-bukan maksudku—aarkkh Mikoto! Jangan! Arrgkkhh! Pelan!" jerit kesakitan Munakata segera mendominasi ruangan itu akibat sodokan-sodokan kuat yang diberikan Mikoto tanpa berlama-lama menunggu.

"Errghh! Hrrghh! Mrrghh! Rei—si .. errghh!"

"Baji—ngan ~ aarghh kau~ aarghh~ Miko—to haargghh! Pelan, breng—sek ! Sakit! Arrghh sakiitt!"

Dan malam itupun Munakata bagai menghadapi momen pemerkosaan seperti waktu dulu seminggu sebelum ujian akhir SMU.

.

.

.

 **PAGI MENJELANG~**

Munakata bangun dengan tubuh sakit semua. Tertatih ia melangkah ke kamar mandi meninggalkan si merah yang masih terlelap di sisi lain ranjang.

"Brengsek! Dasar binatang kau Mikoto~" ia memandangi pantulan sosoknya sendiri pada cermin besar di kamar mandi dan mendapati banyaknya cupang merah di sekujur tubuhnya dari leher, dada, punggung, bahkan paha dan pantat.

Semalam Mikoto memaksakan 3 sesi dengan gaya berbeda-beda. Munakata mengelus pantatnya yang masih terasa nyeri.

"Kuharap aku tidak terlalu keras padamu semalam, Reisi sayank." sindir Mikoto yang sudah bersender di bibir pintu kamar mandi, telanjang dengan penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Kau—" tuan biru terdiam dan ia paham, memprotes tindakan si merah itu hanyalah buang tenaga walau kadang ia merasa perlu membuang tenaga itu, namun kali ini ia memilih diam dan melangkah ke shower.

Ia basahi dirinya dengan kucuran shower, berharap bisa menghapus semua cairan lengket yang ada di tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Mikoto memilih bathtub. Ia duduk tenang di bak itu sembari membiarkan air memenuhi hingga sedadanya.

"Hei Reisi, kemarilah."

Munakata yang mematikan shower karena sedang menyabuni tubuhnya, berbalik menghadap bathtub tempat Mikoto berendam. "Apa?"

"Kubilang kemarilah." ucap Mikoto santai.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku harus ke kantor 2 jam lagi!"

"Ayolah~" bujuk Mikoto. "Aku tak ingin memaksamu dengan mendatangimu di situ."

"Tsk!"

 **=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=**

 **JUST BE MINE**

 **ili**

 **ili**

 **ili**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **ili**

 **ili**

 **ili**

 **=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=**

 **Yeah nyoba-nyoba humuin ini pair, biar ini fandom agak ramean dikit.**

 **Semoga ff nya bisa menghibur kalian semua,**

 **dan silahkan RnR atau tebar keripiknya,**

 **mo pedas atau gurih— boleh semua kok, toh auth udh sedia es teh di sini. :v**

 **Mo inbox ke authnya utk kenalan juga boleh #SLAP**

 **Oke , kalo gt sampe ketemu di chapter mendatang yak. See ya!**

 **=RYUU=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Utk XXX , makasih reviewnya en doakan aja otak mesum authornya bisa jalan terus #plak sehingga ini FF bisa cepetan apdet , bahkan sekali apdet langsung 2 chapter, hehe~**


End file.
